1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus and a program thereof, and particularly relates to an imaging apparatus having automatic shooting functions and a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there have been devised cameras equipped with an automatic shooting function.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open (Kokai) Patent Publication 2001-235782 discloses an art that, when the detected angular velocity or angular acceleration of a camera satisfies a predetermined condition, automatically shoots an image after judging that a follow shot (i.e., a shooting technique in which a user shoots a moving photographic subject while moving the camera) is being attempted.